Compromis entre 'amis'
by Midonalpha
Summary: Santana ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la tournure de cette soirée. Soir comme un autre dites-vous?


Glee ne m'appartient pas. Les deux personnages que j'utilise sont juste mes deux personnages préférés et par la même occasion mon OTP.

Le prompt de l'histoire a été donné par Pikabitch qui j'espère aime l'histoire que j'ai écrite pour elle.

* * *

Pour réussir dans le monde du spectacle il faut évidemment avoir du talent, cela va de soit mais de notre époque avoir du talent ne veut pas dire réussir dans cet univers, loin de la. Maintenant pour se hisser au sommet il faut avoir des relations. Des gens qui ont déjà réussi. Et il faut savoir jouer de ses relations, rien n'est gratuit, tout doit se payer un jour ou l'autre.

L'univers du spectacle nous change, nous détruit d'une certaine manière, il nous dépouille la plupart du temps de notre argent, sans que nous soyons récompensés au final. Et cela plus tôt que l'on peut l'imaginer. Il est cruel, impitoyable, nous éjecte quand bon lui semble, quand nous sommes bon à remplacer comme de la vulgaire marchandise.

Santana l'avait bien compris, plutôt à ses dépends d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait aucune relation qui pourrait l'aider, pauvre ex-cheerleader d'un état pommé, des notes moyennes, un sentiment d'infériorité la rongeant de l'intérieur et l'empêchant d'être la meilleure. Elle a une mère, adorable, mais sans un sous, qui ne comprend et ne comprendra jamais les rêves de gloire de sa petite fille. Seule sa détermination sans faille lui permet de garder la tête à peu près hors de l'eau et de continuer de rêver, toujours rêver.

Santana n'a pas toujours rêvé d'aller à la NYADA. Elle voulait juste vivre de sa musique. Mais pour y arriver, il fallait forcément aller dans une école d'art reconnue, donc hors de prix. La famille Lopez ne pouvait pas se la permettre, mais elle ne voulut point baisser pas les bras. Peu importe ce qu'il fallait faire, elle le ferait coûte que coûte. Même si sa dignité devrait en prendre un coup. Comme elle cela se passait en ce moment même. En travaillant chaque soir après les cours comme vulgaire danseuse dans un bar de striptease aux abords de New York. Ce bar n'avait rien de très reluisant, mais il n'était pas miteux. Il était juste banal. D'une banalité presque affligeante, mais mieux que rien comme elle aimait se le répéter. Ce travail lui permettait de financer une partie de ses dépenses quotidiennes, lui permettant de tenir les deux bouts, et donc de pouvoir continuer à étudier.

Ce soir la aurait du être un soir comme les autres. Aucun détail notable aurait pu la faire penser autrement. Le bar était à moitié plein, son amie et serveuse Jade servait au bar quelques hommes d'affaires à la mine triste et fatiguée, son patron quant à lui faisait le tour de sa boutique d'un œil aiguisé. Oui juste une soirée normal ou elle devrait danser pour des hommes au double de son age, qui passeraient sans doute leur reste de soirée à regretter d'avoir pu tromper en quelque sorte leur femme. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème après tout.

Donc oui, cette soirée aurait pu être banale. Dans la lignée de toutes les autres. Mais il en fut tout autrement. C'était sans compter sur la visite d'un client peu habitué à fréquenter ses endroits la, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, il n'était même pas sur de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans un tel bar. Un bar de striptease? Très peu pour lui! Surtout un bar à femmes, pardis que faisait il ici?

Il balaya de son beau regard bleu toutes les filles présentes et vit enfin pourquoi il était la. Finalement il n'était peut être pas venu pour rien. La rumeur courant dans son école disait vrai, le barman avait bien engagé une magnifique jeune femme aux origines espagnols, séduisant ses clients grâce à sa voix grave et envoûtante et de sa danse sensuelle. Même en le sachant, il fut tout de même étonné de trouver sa Lopez, fille de l'Ohio, ici dans un tel établissement. Après tout, il est presque impossible de sortir de son trou.

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de la jeune femme, qu'il vit tressaillir ce qui le fit sourire, mais elle se reprit aussi tôt et continua de danser comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Son sourire s'élargit un peu et il décida de s'approcher de Santana et de la regarder de plus près. Même pour quelqu'un qui préférait les hommes, il devait avouer que la fille devant lui se déhanchant comme une déesse était sacrément canon, et regretta un instant d'avoir autant de monde autour de lui. Pensée qu'il regretta à l'instant même, il ne pouvait pas avoir de pensées érotique sur Santana Lopez! Une fille à filles qui plus est. Enfin si il pouvait. Mais ne pas se l'avouer est une bonne alternative pour lui.

"-Smythe"

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas vu Santana se rapprocher de lui mais salua son interlocutrice d'un sourire éclatant :

"-Lopez, quel plaisir de te voir ici, je savais que tu finirais ta vie en déhanchant tes fesses de chanteuse de seconde classe sur de la vieille musique des années 70. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à moins venant de toi, tu mets le paquet!

-Le suricate aurait-il des doutes aux sujets de sa sexualité? Contre attaqua-t'elle. Tu as raison Smythe, tu as enfin compris que tu dégoutais les hommes et les femmes. Grande révélation qui a du faire mal à ton petit coeur et à ton égo surdimensionné. Tu t'abaisses tout de même à venir voir des filles danser en petite tenue. Tu m'impressiones par tant de ridicule.

-Pour tout t'avouer plastic woman, j'avais envie de te voir. Surprise n'est-ce pas? Ta tête qui fait la même taille qu'un de tes seins me manquait un peu je dois dire. Au départ, je voulais juste te parler, comme les font les amis, mais te voir sur scène m'a un peu émoustillé. Tu te débrouilles pas mal, je l'avoue. Puis tu ne peux quand même pas me chauffer comme ça sans finir le travail!

-Je ne suis pas une pute que tu baises quand tu as envie Smythe, tu peux toujours courir, siffla t-elle.

-C'est qu'elle sortirait les griffes la tigresse! Oh allez Satan, je sais que les études sont dures, les hommes ici ne sont pas regardables, à moitié mort sur leur table, c'est un bon compromis non? Je ne sais même pas comment tu les supportes, ça me pique les yeux! C'est juste un échange de bons services. Je ne suis pas un mauvais coup, et compte tenu de ta réputation je suis sur qu'on peut y trouver notre compte à tous les deux. Après tout que risques-tu? Qu'en dites vous Señorita?


End file.
